Mutante y orgulloso
by potterastronaut
Summary: ¿Podrá el amor que Raven siente hacia Charles ser mas fuerte que su sed de venganza? Este one shot participa en el reto de "x men- elige a tu mutante favorito" perteneciente al foro "Groovy mutations".


**_One Shot "Mutante y orgulloso"_**

**_Autora: yo xD Potterastronaut_**

**_Personaje: Raven_**

**_Este one shot participa en el reto de "x men- elige a tu mutante favorito" perteneciente al foro "Groovy mutations"._**

**_Ningún personaje empleado aquí me pertenece sino a Marvel._**

**_..._**

"Mutante y orgulloso", era la frase que Raven aún recordaba después de mucho tiempo, la mencionó una chica con la que Charles había estado coqueteando en un bar años antes de que sus vidas dieran un giro inesperado.

Raven creía que eso sólo aplicaba a personas con mutaciones bonitas o invisibles como la de Charles, pero en el caso de ella... ¿Quién vería lindo su azulado aspecto natural? Nadie, sabía que no podría encajar nunca en la sociedad.

Estos pensamientos la atormentaban, hasta que Erik la convenció de lo contrario, de que no tenía por qué ocultarse, pues si quería que la sociedad la aceptara, ella debía empezar por aceptarse a sí misma. Y le hizo caso, si se transformaba era para llevar a cabo venganzas, dejó de obsesionarse por su pariencia.

Recordó cuando usaba su disfraz para esconderse, pues creía que no podría parecerle bonita a ningún hombre, o por lo menos a quien a ella le interesaba, porque sí, suena absurdo, pero Raven estaba enamorada de su hermano, Charles, aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre ambos crecieron juntos, y sin querer y sin darse cuenta, fue enamorándose de él.

Ahora un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirla, sabiendo que ese maldito día en la playa, lo había abandonado estando él herido, creyendo que era la mejor opción. Había escapado junto a Erik y los mutantes sobrevivientes, quedándose sólo Hank y Moira con Charles. Eso era lo que a ella le ardía pensar, que era esa chica la que estaba cerca de Charles y no ella, como debía ser.

Pese a que estaba ayudando a la causa de los hermanos mutantes y estaba consiguiendo "sus sueños", no era feliz, se sentía vacía, algo en su interior le indicaba que eso no era lo correcto, pero siempre se negó a aceptarlo, no lograba escuchar a su corazón el cual le insistía que volviera con Charles.

No pasaba un solo día en que no pensara en él, creyó que después de algún tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Charles tal vez se esfumarían pero eso no ocurrió, sino al contrario, seguían presentes e incluso con más intensidad.

Nunca ovidaría la vez en que se conocieron, cuando su vida dejó de ser miserable.

_*Era una noche fría, ella sólo quería un pedazo de pan o cualquier cosa que pudiera comer, su estómago se lo exigía, estaba perdida y vió una casa grande y hermosa, así que decidió arriesgarse, a como pudo se escabulló y entró, la casa era muy lujosa, habían fotografías de una pareja con un niño castaño, no pudo detenerse a contemplarlas por mucho tiempo. Llegó a la cocina y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, agarró un poco de jamón del refrigerador, pero en ese momento escuchó unos pasos acercándose y rápidamente decidió convertirse en la mujer que había visto en las fotografías. Un niño entró sujetando un bate, al verla se calmó_

_-Mamá! Me asustaste, creí que eras un ladrón-Dijo el pequeño_

_-Perdona, cariño, es sólo que quise cenar algo, pero vuelve a la cama, o si prefieres, te prepararé algo de cenar-Respondió ella sonriente. En ese momento él la miró desconfiado, y haciendo uso de su mente, la desafió._

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre?, ella jamás ha entrado en esta cocina, y nunca me ofrece de cenar, sólo se lo ordena a los criados._

_Atormentada por aquella voz en su cabeza, decidió recobrar su aspecto natural azul._

_Al verla, el niño no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que a Raven le extrañó._

_-¿No…te da miedo?-Preguntó ella inocentemente_

_-Siempre supe que no podía ser el único-Respondió –Soy Charles Xavier-Dijo él extendiendo su mano_

_-Raven- Respondió ella tímidamente y correspondiendo el saludo_

_-Tienes hambre, y frío, toma lo que quieras, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué robar, de hecho, nunca más tendrás que volver a robar, y es una promesa-Dijo Charles, ella esbozó una sonrisa.*_

Ante el recuerdo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caerle. En ocasiones llegó a preguntarse qué sería de ella si Charles no la hubiera encontrado aquella fría noche.

¿Cuándo comenzó a sentir algo más que sólo cariño por Charles? no lo sabía, el punto era que lo amaba pero el destino los separaba. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de él? Tal vez esos hermosos ojos azules, o quizás simplemente su forma de ser, siempre fue atento con ella, le daba todo lo indispensable, nunca la abandonó, y eso era lo que a Raven le dolía pensar, porque ella sí lo hizo con él.

Ahora recordó la ocasión en que ella sintió el impulso de confesarle sus sentimientos a Charles, y que desafortunadamente no había salido como esperaba.

_*-¿Mutante y orgulloso?- Citó la frase nuevamente mientras cepillaba sus dientes y se miraba al espejo, luego de hacerlo suspiró. –Si tan sólo…_

_Miró a Charles, quien estaba ocupado con su tesis y no parecía prestarle atención._

_-¿Saldrías conmigo?-Preguntó ella a Charles_

_-Sí, ¿por qué no? Cualquier chico tendría suerte en salir contigo, eres encantadora-Respondió él sin dejar de trabajar_

_-¿Con esta apariencia?_

_Hasta entonces Charles volvió la vista a ella, y sin entender bien a bien la razón de su pregunta, se limitó a responder_

_-¿Qué? ¿Azul? ….pues eres mi mejor amiga…_

_-Soy tu única amiga_

_-Gracias por eso…_

_-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Raven algo ansiosa_

_-Soy incapaz de verte de otra manera, me siento responsable por ti, cualquier otro tipo de relación sería…incorrecta-Respondió Charles, esa respuesta realmente le había dolido a Raven, pero lo disimuló_

_-¿Y si no me conocieras?-Volvió a preguntar guardando una pequeña esperanza_

_-Por desgracia te conozco-Afirmó él sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.-¿Por qué te preocupa mucho tu apariencia?_

_Raven no contestó porque un terrible nudo en la garganta se le había formado, pero lo deshizo con todas sus fuerzas y se armó de valor para seguir fingiendo que estaba normal. De todas formas se conformaba con sólo tener a Charles cerca. Fue hacia él y se acurrucó._

_-Léeme algo para dormir-Le pidió_

_-No puedo, tengo que terminar mi tesis-Respondió él acariciando su cabello, a ella le fascinaba esas muestras de cariño, y cuando la abrazaba o le besaba la frente sentía que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho._

_-Aunque sea esa cosa léeme, eso me hace dormir-Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y escuchando la dulce voz de Charles al leer su tesis.*_

Las lágrimas no paraban de caerle, ahora se sentía como otra persona, no Raven, sino una Mystique más madura y capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso matar por defender a los suyos.

Se puso de pie, estaba decidida a asesinar a Trask. Si Charles no estaba con ella ahora nada le importaba.

Fue al aeropuerto dispuesta a tomar un avión con destino a Washington, en busca de Trask, para hacerle pagar sus crueldades.

Allí estaba ella, esperando el avión y sin saber que en esos instantes, Charles estaba intentando localizarla con ayuda de Cerebro. Como él no había podido entrar en su mente, decidió hacer uso de las personas que se encontraban cerca de ella.

-Raven,ya para, deja de huir

-¿Charles?-Exclamó ella sorprendida-¿Dónde estás?

-Estamos en casa, donde tú deberías estar

Raven se puso de pie y se alejó.

-Por favor, no hagas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir, escucha, si matas a Trask, creas a más como él-Afirmó Charles mientras continuaba usando a las personas para poder comunicarse con ella.

-De igual forma los acabaré-Respondió ella

-Son palabras de Erik, no tuyas, la chica con la que crecí era incapaz de matar, ella era buena, justa, con compasión

-Tengo compasión, pero no por Trask, ha hecho demasiado daño a nosotros. Veo que sigues igual que antes, (por eso te amo) perdón pero tengo muy claro lo que debo hacer

En ese momento Charles logró entrar a su mente, y apareció frente a ella

-Raven, te lo suplico, date cuenta, eso te pondrá en un camino del cual no hay regreso, no lo hagas, prometo que todo será como antes, lo único que debes hacer es volver a casa-Dijo él.

Claro que deseaba hacerlo, ella haría cualquier cosa por el hombre que tanto amaba, pero en ese momento su sed de venganza era más grande que su amor por Charles, o eso creía. Charles continuó intentando persuadirla de volver a casa, de olvidar vengarse de Trask, puesto que no era la solución. Ella reflexionó las cosas, ¿y si él tenía razón? después de todo eso le demostraba que ella le importaba, que él deseaba que estuviera bien, se preocupaba por ella. Se sentía bien al saber que Charles siempre la había querido sin importar su apariencia natural azul, y comenzó a pensar que era injusto decepcionarlo de esa forma, pues él siempre estuvo cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Escuchó que anunciaban su avión hacia Washington, miró a su alrededor, y entonces se dió cuenta de lo terrible que estaba por hacer, de la persona en que se había convertido.

Tomó su decisión, nada de venganzas, nada de matar, ya no iba a ser Mystique, sino Raven, sólo Raven, por lo tanto regresaría junto al amor de su vida y al fin le mostraría sus sentimientos, tal vez fuera correspondida, y en caso de que no, con tenerlo cerca le bastaba.

Volvería a casa, de donde nunca debió irse.


End file.
